The Journal
by ValLyGurlJT
Summary: It's valentines day and Ferb has finally had it! if his brother couldn't understand what was right in front of his eyes he was going to have to do something about it whether Phineas liked it or not. But when the day roles around, Phineas gets sick and misses his surprise. how will he tell Isabell that he likes him? With the help of his trusty journal. Main paring is Phinabella!
1. Chapter 1

AN: SO this is my first P and F story and obviously i don't own it. I hope you like this story and i'd really appreciate your comments and if you would follow and favorite this story. i plan to upadate maybe once a week if possible so toon in.

It's almost sad how the day had turned out… They had built their massive structure as they had done every day without fail but for some strange reason there was no sign of the usual pink bow or the thick black hair that was at their back yard at the same time every morning. Sixteen year old Phineas Flynn was slowly brought down from his high as he was about to call her name in order to show her what he was doing all the while realizing that…the question wasn't even asked or had it been asked all day.

When his feet touched the soft perfectly cut grass, he turned to his step brother who had been working on adding the finishing touches to their latest contraption. He sighed and scratched his red ear as he muttered, "Has anyone seen Isabella today?"

Ferb slowly turned to look at his brother with a hint of…something in his eyes which Phineas couldn't really decipher but he answered, "I haven't seen her…"

Phineas face palmed then turned to the gate but still I did not open. Maybe something was wrong…

"Maybe we should go check on her. I really wanted her to see this new observatory movie theater. It's nice to have a girl's point of view on how appealing it is." He heard someone chuckle and snapped his head in the general direction to see Ferb covering his mouth. He didn't understand what was remotely funny.

"Uh… what going on?"

There was some more chuckling and he realized that now all his friends were giggling trying to hold back the laughter. Finally Baljeet broke through the fits first and though baited breath he asked, "Well Phineas, don't you know what tomorrow is?"

His mind was blank. Then it struck him! "Oh… ,"he said wondering how he could have possibly forgotten what tomorrow was. " Sorry guys I was so caught up in today I totally forgot that tomorrow is…"

The boys all waited as he was talking. Even Buford looked extremely shocked that Phineas had figured it out without any help.

"Ferris Wheel Day!"

The boys sighed disappointed in their long time friend. Each of them knew exactly why Isabella was not there but they were under a strict oath not to tell him why. Less he figured it out.

"Right Phineas," said Baljeet with false enthusiasm, " Ferris Wheel Day… not like it's some kind of special holiday that any girl would swoon to celebrate…"

Buford literally punched the tree in frustration for Isabella. Phineas looked at him funny and realized that all of them were not either looking disappointed or quite frankly, annoyed. Again he did not understand what was happening.

"Guys? What is up with everyone?"

Ferb just looked at his brother then when he didn't get the hint he pulled out a calendar from that year and pointed out tomorrow's date.

"I know the date Ferb but what am I missing—oh…Valentines day!"

Everyone looked up at him finally with expectant eyes. Again Phineas was un aware of what his friend were thinking about nor why they were acting so weird…or what any of this had to do with Isabella not being here.

Phineas POV:

Valentine's day? It's just another holiday. I still don't get what this has to do with Isabella not being here today! It's not like she had a date today or anything…that I knew of. Suddenly my stomach churned at the thought. Isabella wouldn't have a boyfriend and not tell me about it…would she?

I couldn't take the suspense anymore, " Guys really…what is going on? What does this have to do with Isabella missing out best project thus far?" There were groans of disapproval from all three of them all the while making me more annoyed that no one would fully explain.

The monster inside him that had risen at the thought that Isabella would have a boyfriend and not mention it to him growled in anger when no one answered still.

"What is happening tomorrow?"

Finally Ferb came forward while the two other boys exchanged a scared glance, "What is it?"

"Well Phineas…perhaps it's time that you found out that Isabella is indeed, a girl." Ok? Well why would that matter?

"And…?" I probed as Ferb looked at me expectantly.

"Well… Valentine's day…Pretty girl…teenagers?" He looked at me pointedly. Ok so? I already knew all of that. Yes I know Isabella's pretty. Yeah I know we've grown up, of course I know (Now) it's Valentine's Day. But again I really don't know what is going on. Then the monster gnarled at my insides and a bit of…anger? Flared up.

" Isabella? Valentine's day? Wait are you telling me that Isabella—" My three friends were on the edge of their seats (had they been sitting down) as I continued my angered statement, " has a boyfriend?!" And again like before they sighed. All but Ferb who nodded with a smile on his face.

Baljeet and Buford looked at Ferb shocked who gave them a look, then realization dawn on their faces, "Oh! That boyfriend!" Said Baljeet laughing through his teeth.

"Yeah," Buford smirked, " Girly got a boyfriend…a while ago."

"What? A BOYFRIEND!? W-who," I said trying to calm my voice down and, I think, successfully pulled it off as a cough.

Ferb smiled sheepishly and the monster roared with anger, "Ferb?"

Ferb being the man of action said nothing but blushed the tiniest bit and my worst fear was made true.

"You?" Buford.

"You?" Baljeet.

"You…"

"Me…" Ferb rubbed his neck seemingly embarrassed but there was a slight smile on his face that gave way to his giddy side.

Ferb? My brother Ferb? How could I have not known about them? My two best friends and neither told me!? My vision was going blurry and I could have bitten off a doll's head I was so angry…but I couldn't pin point the source nor the reason.

I couldn't control my mouth anymore as I sputtered out complete nonsense.

"But-but—but—but you and—when… Isabella? Wait…When did this happen? Why didn't you tell me? You and Isabella?"

Ferb's POV:

Phineas looked completely baffled by my sudden confession of love for Isabella. His anger was evident on his face but I knew that he was un aware of what such anger was capable of. His skin and ears were turning a violent red and I would like to think that it wasn't because of the scalding sun. In reality I knew that I was being cruel and that Isabella could murder me when she found out but enough is enough and Phineas had to know that Isabella was not always going to be available even if he didn't yet know that was what had sparked the sudden feeling of rage.

"Well," I said pretending to carefully choose my word while letting a small smile grace my face, " let's see… it was I believe, yesterday that I asked Isabella to the dance and then—"

"Dance," He wasn't angry… he was oblivious…as always.

"Yes Phineas. The Valentine's dance. It's tomorrow." His eyes widened and slapped his forhead and I knew that it was finally sinking in just a bit.

"Anyway…I asked her and she said yes so when I asked her I confessed that I've had this massive crush on her since oh I don't know…_eight years ago." _I emphasized it as much as I could before going on. And I saw him looked at me confused but before he could say anything I continued.

"We didn't tell you anything because it just happen and besides we didn't think you'd mind and lastly yes me and Isabella… is there a problem with that?"

I could feel everyone's eyes on me. Even Baljeet and Buford were ogling me curiously but suddenly they caught on. Phineas looked frozen and at that moment I could see the fire ignite in his eyes for a split second then it vanished and he smiled widely at me.

"Wow. Great for you guys! The best thing is that I don't even have to worry about her getting hurt because she'll be with my brother! If I had to choose someone who wasn't me then it would defiantly be you. Have fun at the dance! Well I'm pretty tired. I'm going up to sleep. Call me when dinner's ready." And he turned away from us and into the house.

My mouth dropped open and so did my friends. Had Phineas not heard himself? Or had I miss heard him?

"Did…he just say—"

"If not himself," Buford interrupted Baljeet and to my relief I had heard correctly.

"Yes…yes he did."

Isabella's POV:

All day I had been out with the girls and mom trying to pick a dress. How could I find the most perfect dress in the history of the world? I mean if I as going to get him to fall in love with me then I had to do everything perfectly.

Ok so…I know that I'm exaggerating quite a bit but I really want this night to be perfect. We had gone to like seven stores before I had even decided what color I would get. The I saw the perfect one…

"mom!" She jumped from behind a rack and scurried over to me.

"what is it mija?" When she saw what I was looking at her smile grew and she jumped excitedly, "Try it on! What are you waiting for?"

It was beautiful. It reminded me of a princess dress. It was periwinkle and has light sparkles all over and though it wasn't super poofy it was an a-line master piece. I really could not have been happier until my mom bought me my shoes and a hair piece.

I sat in my room exhausted from everything I had done. All day I was so worried about tomorrow that I completely forgot about today. It was a whole day since I'd seen Phineas and Ferb! How could I have just forgotten?

I jumped off my bed quickly and looked out my window. There was a giant contraption still out even though it was pretty late but my heart began speeding up since that would mean that they were still outside and I could talk to them for a little even if it wasn't as much as usual.

I ran out of my house yelling a quick goodbye and running across the street. Every day made me so happy to go to the Flynn-Fletcher house and today was no exception.

I slowly opened the door and began to say my catch phrase but—

"Whacha doi— agh!" Someone charged at me and I was enveloped in their arms. For a split second I was frozen then I heard a familiar voice with a familiar accent say, "Pretend that you are extremely happy…he's watching us."

AN: so i guess Freb finally got tired of phineas's obliviousness. we'll see what happens next time!


	2. The Journal

**AN: So hey guys! I almost didn't post today because I've been super busy with my grandmother's birthday and i'm going to a party in a bt and I had to get ready all day! it takes that long for me to fix my hair! But I pushed myself to write enough to upload a chapter today because I made a promise of sorts to myself that I would post once a week. it seemed=s like it will be every Saturday so cheak back then. Unless something happens and I post during the week. anyway i'm excited for what comes next! this one is more of a trasition chapter but I like how it turned out under such pressure. NOw reviews!**

**Guest: Thank you so much! I hope I can keep that standard!**

**ThunderBlue100: first off I love your name and second i'm not sure I understood what you said. if I am correct in thinking that u like the story then thanks! I really hope you are enjoying it! if not then thank you anyway. keep toned.**

Isabella's POV:

'Pretend you are extremely happy…he's watching us." My head went foggy as Ferb hugged me tightly around the waist. The wind was half knocked out of me but I managed to whisper, "Ferb? What are you doing?" I heard the angry intonation in my voice and retracted it immediately but clamping my mouth shut.

"Just do it Isabella please? Trust me."

"But," I said confused, "what…why?"

"Isabella just- just hug me like if I were Phineas." I was going to keep arguing but I suddenly crash landed in Phineas-Land and I snaked my arms around Ferb's long neck. After two or three Phineas induced episodes, Ferb finally pulled away. I looked back over his shoulder and realized that, though Phineas was not there, we were not alone in the back yard.

Ferb moved out of the way and I saw Baljeet and Buford exchanging an awkward glance, "Hey guys," I said still confused, "Whacha-doin'" They didn't even bother to answer my question. They gust awkwardly blinked at me until finally Baljeet broke the silence.

"Well," he said rocking on his heels, "I think it is time that Buford and I take our leave." He took a gander at the house again nervously before Buford had his say in the matter.

"Yeah…I have to go pull some nerd's underwear over their head." Then he pushed Baljeet to the fence and they walked away with one last frightful look at Ferb and the second window on the house.

I turned to Ferb about to ask once again what was going on but he took my arm and carefully dragged me behind the famous tree that was thick enough to hid us both, but even before either of us talked, he cheeked over my shoulder leaning his hand next to my head on the trunk.

"Ferb," I asked as he turned to me, "Can I have an answer please?" he sighed and ran his other hand through his green hair. I could smell his cologne that was radiating off his purple vest and off white shirt that was tied together with a lighter purple tie. I realized how much we had all changed in eight years. The fact that Ferb talked more was proof in its self. He seemed to be struggling to word it but…

"Ok…just…just don't get mad at me ok?" I could see the worry in his eyes and the glint of fear but I crossed my arms, fixed a glare on my face and asked, "What did you do!?"

He kicked the ground with the toe of his sneaker, not making eye contact as he said, " I'm sorry Isabella…I tried so hard but…it didn't work." I blinked at him. Didn't work? What did he mean?

"Wait," I said as realization dawned on me, "Did you tell him what I was planning!?" his eyes widened but he slowly shook his head.

"Not exactly… I had to lie to him."

I gasped. Ferb lied? He lied to Phineas for me? No way! Ferb doesn't lie to Phineas for anything or anyone. Unless...but he did lie. Wait what lie?

"Hold on… you mean to tell me that you, Ferb Fletcher, lied to Phineas Flynn?" He nodded with eyes closed obviously pained but I pushed on, "What did you say exactly?"

Ferb squeezed the bridge of his nose, then slowly said, "I told him… we were dating."

Ferb's POV:

I saw Isabella's eyes widen and she covered her mouth. Shit. I'm going to die aren't I? Suddenly, she jumped at me and we fell to the ground together. She landed off centered on my left side on her stomach and me on my back. Her weight had my left arm pinned under her but I didn't ponder on it too much as she kissed my cheek.

"Oh my gosh! Thank you Ferb! You are the best friend ever!" I smiled and was about to say "You're welcome" but someone else interrupted me.

"Hey Ferb. Mom wanted me to tell you that dinner's ready—oh." Isabella looked up and blushed madly and jumped up. "Oh Hey Phineas. Whach—"

"Sorry to interrupt…I uh… back…" I saw Phineas's eyes flash…hurt? As he slowly back tracked and walked into the house.

I stood up next to Isabella and saw that her eyes were slowly filling with tears but she blinked them back. I felt like I had to say something but I couldn't think of what was the right thing to saw in a situation such as this. Thankfully Isabella broke the silence, "I uh… I'm going to go home and…fix some last minute things before tomorrow. I really hope this works Ferb and doesn't back fire in our faces. Don't forget to take him tomorrow ok?" she wasn't looking me in the eyes but I could hear her sobs breaking her voice.

"I won't. Isabella I'm really sorry…"

"Ferb. It's fine. Like I said… you're a great friend. Thank you for your help. I know it's hard lying to him…"

With that she fast walked out of the back yard not even asking about the theater that Phineas had built just for her or without even a single goodbye.

Phineas's POV:

I ran up to my room as tears threatened my face. I couldn't hide it any longer. I had been trying to hold back every feeling that was remotely non platonic for her but after that…they all came rushing out. I locked the door behind me and sat on my bed crying my eyes out.

She chose Ferb… Suddenly a loud knock pulled me back to real time and I heard Ferb's Voice question, " Phineas…mom wanted me to get you down for dinner." His voice sent a cold chill down my back. I held back as much emotion as I could out of my voice as I answered.

"Oh yeah! I'll be there in a bit. I just wanted to finish the blue print for the farris wheel that we're going to build for Farris Wheel day." I heard nothing but then footsteps left my room and I sighed in relief. I stood up and pulled my self together. "Ok Flynn…" I was riving myself up, "No more sulking. If Isabella wants Ferb then you're just going to have to accept it." My body sank.

"Well, at least pretend that you're happy for them." I sighed and wiped the tears hopping my eyes hadn't had time to turn red then walked out of my room and down to dinner. Tomorrow was going to be a very interesting day when Isabella comes over… not only for the fact that she had a new boyfriend but because …I had to tell her. I had to at least tell her and then I could be happy for them. I'm going to tell Isabella Garcia-Shapiro that I'm…hopelessly in love with her.

I walked down planning how I was going to do it. I was also mentally preparing myself for rejection since it was inevitable that she would indeed reject me. I was so far off in Isabella-World that I didn't realized I had walked into the kitchen and sat myself down holding my chin (Or lack thereof) in thought and that mom had asked me something.

"What?" I asked taken aback.

"Sweetie, I asked if you were ok. Your eye are awful red." Well damn. I guess they did turn red while I was crying. I tried to think up an excuse quick since it could lead to many uncomfortable questions. Then it hit me. I drooped a little and droned my voice out, "Yeah mom…I'm sorry I feel a little sick…" She instantly stood up and ran to the cabinet to get a thermometer and my stomach sank. She was going to find me out.

She plunged it into my mouth without even a word of consent and waited for it to beep. When it did she pulled it out. "Oh...well it looks like you have a slight fever…" Ferb took a peak at the screen and raised an eye brow.

"uh…Mum… 99.1 is not a fever. That's perfectly fine."

"Well but it's closer to 100. He should be at a nice cool 98 degrees. I think it best if you went to bed sweet heart. I'll take some food up to your room in a bit." I nodded with a faint smile.

"thanks mom. You're the best."

I stood up slowly and quietly made my way up again. I wasn't really hungry but I played along so I could go back because God knows that I wouldn't have escaped otherwise. I mean I know that a nindy-nine degree fever was nothing to sweat about but I wanted to be up in my room uninterrupted for a while. At least long enough to think of how to tell Isabella that I like her as more than a friend when she was with my brother and dinner was the perfect opportunity since all the family would be eating and I would be alone.

I went over to my desk and pulled out a journal that said girl had given me and I hadn't figured a use for yet. I opened it to the first page, carefully turning the orange leather cover with my name engraved in it and setting it flat on the flat counter top.

The pages were yellowed quite a bit and it gave it this comfortable rustic feel. It actually smelled a bit like her if I paid attention but as it was distracting me, I tried to ignore that fact. I'd been taking it out every day since she gave it to me last year intending to write something…anything in it but every time I had come remotely close, her scent would drift into my nostrils and would hypnotize me into forgetting what I had planned to write. But not this time.

I forced myself to ignore it and began to write. That is, I would have if mom hadn't barged into my room with a tray filled with food. "Phineas why are you not in bed?" I blinked trying to hid my journal while stuttering.

"uh…I was just writing—"

"I don't think so. Leave that journal right now and go to bed. You can do what ever it is that you are doing tomorrow." I sighed and slowly made my way to my bed and sat down against the head board. Mom smiled at me and set the try on my lap. "Now eat up. I wouldn't want you to be sick on Valentine's Day." And she walked out.

I took one last look at the drawer that held one of my most prized possessions and slurped my soup and crackers in silence. _I guess I'll have to think of something tomorrow_. When I was finished with the soup I set it aside and burrowed myself deep in my bed. I couldn't sleep though. Not even when ferb came in, in his pajamas and turned out the lights for me. I lay there awake all night thinking of how badly I had messed up. I wanted Isabella.

Isabella's POV:

After sending half the afternoon crying silently, I decided to be productive. Phineas ran away looking awkward yes, but he didn't seem to care that I was in the arms of another. Maybe I'm doing this for nothing. Maybe he will never come around like I have told my self countless times. Maybe I'm just causing myself some unnecessary pain, but…I had to try right?

I called all the girls and had them make sure that everything was going according to plan nd when I was at easy with all that, I spent a couple of hours scouring the internet for a hair style that I could do on myself. I mean, my mom paid enough for the dress. I finally found one that looked attractive and easy to do and I settled for it.

I took a shower and laid don on my bed tired and sleepy but slightly excited (putting aside what happen earlier) for the out come. I hope he gets the hint. But then again we are talking about Phineas. I love his so much it hurts… then with a sad smile, I fell into a deep comfortable yet restless sleep.

**AN:: So what do you think? are you excited too? please please please review i'll be sooo happy if you do! constructive is good as well and any ideas. Val Pal out!;)**


	3. Secret

**AN: So here's the next chapter! I'm suddenly really into TVD so this was my distraction to that. I've had a couple more ideas for diffrent storys for Phineas and Ferb lately. I will realise another one some time in the summer. I hope you like this chapter. Oh i forgot to mention that i changed the name because i thought that this story could be longer if not then it would end the next chapter. Please review!**

**forieefan1000-Yes an update! Thank you for your comment. i hope you love this just as much!**

**please review!**

Isabella's POV:

My alarm clock went off at a quarter to six. I almost slammed it off but then I realized what day it was and I jumped out of bed in a flurry. There was so much to do in such little time! Not only did I have to make sure once again that everything was perfect but I had to start getting ready so that Phineas…But how am I going to fix the whole boyfriend thing? I think I have to talk to Ferb before I do anything else.

Ferb's POV:

I got up to the sound of intense coughing and gagging. It was not a pleasant wake up call. I sat up and saw Phineas hanging half way out of his bed groaning. From what I could see, he looked kind of a pale green. Maybe he wasn't faking last night as I had originally thought.

"uh Phin?" I asked concerned, "Are you alright?" All I got was a groan and another coughing fit. I stood up and walked over to his bed and pushed him up on the bed.

"Ok first off you have to be in your bed and hanging off isn't going to help. Second…I think you're sick." Phineas rolled over and I turned on the lamp. "No kidding…bleh…" I was right. His skin was tinged green and his voice was clogged but mucus. He sneezed as I checked his temperature. My eyes widened, "103.2 Phin." He groaned even louder, "But…it's Valentine's day and—" He was interrupted my by phone ringing.

I looked at him apologetically but he had his eyes closed. I couldn't blame him. It was six in the morning. Who would call this early? I looked at the caller ID and say Isabella's face. Well that was weird. I answered, "Hey? Uh what's up?" I deliberately did not say her name but when she spoke, Phineas's eyes snapped open and turned to me. "Sorry Ferb, if I woke you up…I just thought that about the whole relationship thing—"

"Right! Happy Valentine's day love. I have some really incredible gifts planned. Any way let me get out of the room so I don't bother Phineas." I saw his hurt expression which turned cold before he turned to the wall and I walked out.

I shut the door and talked a bit quieter so I wouldn't wake up the rest of the house. "Sorry," I said as I was finally alone, "I just had to get out. Phineas is awake and he's not feeling quite well."

I heard Isabella gasp, "What's wrong with him?"

"I don't know. I think he had a cold." There was a silence and I tried to think of anything to say but nothing came to mind. Suddenly she stuttered, "Do you think…" She trailed off but I knew what her question was.

"I don't know…I'll try my best to get him to feel better. Isabella…I wouldn't get my hopes up."

Phineas's POV:

I backed away from the door as soon as I heard Ferb click the phone off. I covered myself under the covers as a shiver shook my body. I was sweating but I was cold out of my wits. I felt a warm trickle in my blood stream and realized that I was also kind of mad. Get her hopes up about what? Me forgiving them for not telling me about their relationship? Well that's just it! What if my gift for them for Valentine's day IS my forgiving them?

Ferb walked back in with a startled look. I mean I was staring at the door. He gave me a look as if to ask what was up. I smiled at him slightly while coughing, "What can I help with for you gifts for Isabella?"

Mom had woken up not much after that question. Ferb had rushed straight to her and told her about my fever. Mom fussed around for a while and force fed me some more soup then gave me some medicine for the fever. All in all I was starting to feel a lot better. Finally when mom was satisfied (kind of…she left to the store to get some more medicines and home remedies.) she left Ferb and I alone with Candace in her room.

Ferb closed our door, "Ok Ferb… what are we going to do today?" Ferb didn't say anything. He walked to his bed and sat down and only then did he shrug his shoulders.

"Come on. You said you had something planned. What is it?" Ferb sighed, "Look Phineas. All I need for help from you is to get better. Trust me that will be an immense help." I looked at him confused. How did that help?

Ferb left me at around ten in the morning, assuming he was going to find Isabella to find his master plan of how to sweep her off her feet. Ferb may be silent but…he's a ringer with the ladies. I lay in the light of my room form the sun coming in from the half opened window but my mood was anything but light. I felt horrible. My head ache was worse than it was before and the fever was back. Mom came in once again to check on me but I just let her do what she wanted and when she left I sighed.

Here I was stuck inside my room on one of the most important days of the year and I had no way to tell Isabella what I was feeling, you know besides the pounding migraine.

Finally mom left to go on a date with dad and I was alone. I sat up feeling the heaviness on my head pound against my skull. It was horrible. Whatever bug I was hit with, was taking a toll. I forced myself to stand up and took my bed blanket with me. I was cold but was sweating profusely.

I sat at my desk once again and slowly pulled out my journal. I ran my fingers over my name and smiled. If only Isabella knew what I was using it for. I wonder if she would be mad or happy…

I opened it to a fresh page and looked down at the yellow-ish lined paper. I was trying to think of exactly what to write but the head ache was making it near impossible for me to concentrate. I finally gave up and stood from the uncomfortable chair. I walked down the stairs and decided to take an advil. Maybe then this pain would go down.

I found the bottle and took two then sat myself in the kitchen, exhausted. I hated being sick and this was one of the worse times that I had gotten sick. I wanted desperately to feel the slightest bit better and go and plan something more or Isabella but it just wasn't happening… this was the worst Farris Wheel day ever.

Isabella's POV:

The dance was going to be perfect. That's what I'd been planning. The Valentine's Day dance. It was initially just going to be for us and out=r friends but I decided that the best cover my tracks was to make it a last minute school dance. All the fireside girls had been helping and nothing had gone wrong thus far. Ferb was doing a good job of keeping the boys from destroying everything and giving them busy work while I supervised everything and made a list of things that still needed to be done.

I walked up to Addison and she smiled at me as she looked at two different table sets. "Hey Addison! So how are things going," I said looking through my notes of the perfect night ahead… as soon as I broke up with Ferb that is.

She sighed, "It's just that I don't know which one to go with…Purple and silver gives the whole place a romantic, rustic feel but the midnight blue and the gold give it a comfortable and bright feel…like the night. What do you think?" I weighed the options in my head. Yes I wanted it to be romantic and yes it was Valentine's day but there was something about the blue that was calling to me. "I think… I like the blue to be honest. It gives it this certain… Je ne sais quoi…" Addison nodded and set to work on setting all the tables the same with gold silver wear(Uh…is that how you say it?) and gold plates. She set glass cups with a gold rim and places an ice bucket with a sparkling cider inside of it. I made the right choice.

I moved on to see what Ferb had the boys doing. I was pleasantly surprised to see the place card that they were making. They were written in cursive letters and incased in small gold envelopes. "Ferb! How did you know that I would choose the gold and blue?" Ferb smirked at me.

"I chose that idea. It was just waiting for your approval." He crossed his arms and smiled.

"You rock Ferb! Keep up the good work!" Everything was going according to plan and all that was left was to get ready. I clapped my hands and everyone looked up at me, "ok everyone! I think everything is set! We have four hours till the dance so I think that will be just enough time to get ready. You're free to go. Meet back here at five forty five."

The girls all franticly got up and ran out of the room no doubt on their way to hair appointment or home to get ready. I, on the other hand, took the long way home. I was so nervous that I couldn't move my feet fast enough. I was swamped with ideas of how incredible tonight was going to be. I was going to be with my dream guy!

I made it home and walked in t see my mom ready with a whole salon set for me. "mom? What are you doing?" She smiled.

"Ay mija! I'm your fairy godmother today! Along with some help." To my surprise, I saw Swampy with his full crew ready to do my hair and make up. I smiled, "Mom! You're the best!" I hugged her and she lead me over to the salon chair set up in our living room along with a full sized mirror.

They sat me down and got to work. It was incredible what they had done. When I was ready I could have been a princess…the only thing missing was—

"mija I want to give you something." I turned around and saw that she was holding two different boxes in her hands. I sat down as the crew was cleaning up and I opened the smaller red box. It was a diamond necklace that was composed of a couple of crystalline flowers with a single leaf handing from each one. The rainbow of colors exploded from every petal and every leaf. It was beautiful. "Mom? I-I can't take this…"

"yes you can…and you will…Mija this is your night. I want this to be perfect." I smiled at her and held up my newly curled hair up so she could pull it on. Then she opened the other box. It was a diamond head band that matched the necklace. She slipped in on the small bump in my hair that pulled half my hair back. I smiled as I looked at my reflection. If Phineas wasn't knocked off his feet now I don't know what will.

Phineas's POV:

I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked dead. I was wearing a suit that Ferb had picked out for me with an orange vest. I tried to hold myself up but it was increasingly hard. I clutched the love note (For lack of a better word) that I had written Isabella. Al though it wasn't anywhere near what Ferb had done today, or so I assume, but I hoped that this would at least be a nice gesture if there was ever a chance. I hadn't signed it. Why would I need to if I was going to give t to her in person? Right?

The door opened and in walked Ferb with a charming smile. "Ready?" I sniffed, "yeah bro…" I stumbled and Ferb held me up. He frowned at me, "nope…no you're not. " He set me down on my bed and then sat across from me. He seemed deep in thought.

"Phin…you can't go to the dance…I'm sorry but you're just too sick." I was about to argue that is until I had a coughing fit. I wasn't getting any better… if anything… I was getting worse. I laid down. And clutched the little envelope tighter. I turned to Ferb suddenly hit with an idea. But could I really ask the boyfriend of my crush to do this for me?

"Ferb," He was my brother…maybe he would understand, "Can I ask for a favor?" Ferb looked intrigued. He nodded and came closer to me.

"I know that you and Isabella are a thing but…can I be honest," I waited until he nodded again and I continued on hesitantly, "Ferb…I think I'm in love with Isabella…" There was shock on his face and I wondered if maybe this was the wrong choice…

"Wait you think?" I nodded this time looking away from him and sitting myself up. "Well I know that you guys are together and I don't mean to get in the way but—"

"We broke up." I looked up at him bewildered. On Valentine's day?

"What?"

"yeah…I kind of realized that I see her more as a sister and she sees me as a brother." I blinked but realizing that the sun was going down and the dance was going to start I continued, "Well I was going to tell her today but…I can't go so can you give her this love note that I wrote…" I handed him the letter and he looked at the calligraphy of Isabella's name.

"I'll give it to her." I smiled as he took it. He was about to leave but I stopped him one more time.

"Wait…don't tell her it's from me…"

"why?"

"Because…I just thought of a way to tell her that's more extravagant than just one note."

"what are you going to do Phin?"

"I'm going to be Isabella's secret admirer."


End file.
